The Legacy of Nappa
by Queen Kold
Summary: This is the continuation of the story: The Last of the Saiyan Women. Terrence is desperatly trying to find his father Nappa. He hears of a Saiyan named Goku who destroyed Lord Frieza, Terrence believes Goku might be able to tell Terrence where his fathe


Authors Note: This is the Sequel to "The Last of the Saiyan Women" please read that story before reading this one. The first chapter is a bit short, but I was sort of in a hurry. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Enjoy:-)

**The Legacy of Nappa**

**Chapter One: A lost Saiyan**

Terrence took a swig of beer. He put it down back on the counter and leaned foreword. He had wondered the galaxy for 12 years, never finding what he was searching for. The bar tender eyed him wearily. He glared and the bartender backed up. He was used to people giving him strange looks. He tipped up his beer and drank the rest of the contents. He slammed the mug back down and the counter shook. The bartender looked as if was about to jump out of his skin. "More." Terrence said. The bartender quickly filled his mug back up and gave handed him the drink.

A woman saddled up next to Terrence. She flipped back her long blond hair and smiled. "Hi there big boy, you lonely?" She asked.

"Go away." Terrence mumbled.

"What is your problem?" The woman asked. "Are you depressed?"

"I said go away." Terrence growled.

The woman's eyes flickered toward his waist. "What is that?" She asked. Terrence was becoming very annoyed with the woman. "It's my tail." Terrence said.

The woman suddenly scooted back. "What are you, some kind of freak?"

Terrence laughed. "What's wrong, never seen a man with a tail?"

The woman looked at him disgusted then got up and left. Terrence laughed to himself and finished off his second beer. When he was finished he shoved some money on the counter and got up to leave. An alien with purple skin and red hair tried to pick a fight with him. Terrence just threw the thing across the room and right into a table. He turned his gaze on the others in the bar, as if daring them to even try to fight him. No one else dared to touch him.

Terrence made his way up the streets and back to his apartment. He had been living on Planet Janofa for a year now. For a time he had given up searching for his father. He had thought that finding his father would have been easier, considering Nappa worked for Lord Frieza. Terrence found himself gazing up at the stars. Everyone had heard of Frieza, and they all feared him. Terrence had managed to find one of Frieza's training bases, and when he had tried to enter he was held back. Terrence had been told only those who worked for Frieza could enter. He had offered to start working for the Tyrant, but the man in charge told him he had to sign up somewhere else. Terrence then had inquired about his father, but the man said he had never heard of a Saiyan named Nappa. When Terrence demanded the man check his database and see if his father was on it he was thrown out of the facility.

It was over a year ago when Terrence decided to give up his search. All his hopes were gone now. After 12 years of searching he no longer had the will to go on looking. "I'm sorry mother." He said to himself. Terrence wished she were still alive, if she had been perhaps finding father would have been easier. They could have been a family again. Terrence shook his head. Where were these grand illusions coming from? He was a warrior, and twenty-two years of age. It was time to move on.

Terrence took his hand and smoothed back his thick, spiky black hair. His eyebrows knotted together. He wanted to go out and fight. It was in his blood, his pure Saiyan blood. He figured it was time to go on the move again, he hated staying in one place too long.

The apartment was practically empty save for a couch, table, bed and refrigerator. On the table sat the photo he had kept with him ever since he was a little boy. His mother and father smiled up at him. He turned the photo over so he didn't have to look at it anymore. All it did was mock him. He slumped down on the couch and stared at a stain on the wall. Where was he going to go now? He had no idea what he wanted to do. He supposed he could go beat up on some pathetic aliens, that was always fun. Terrence was a large man, but not an ounce of fat was on him. He was all muscle; the women seemed to find him very attractive. As long as they didn't see his tail, most would try to come up to him and flirt. Terrence didn't mind women; he actually enjoyed them very much. It was just that some women got on his nerves. He enjoyed fighting a lot better then women though.

That night Terrence lay in bed thinking. He would leave the pathetic planet in the morning. He smiled. Before he went he would make sure to give everyone a proper goodbye.

It was all too common of a site for Terrence, the terror in the faces of people as he crushed them. He didn't know why he was the way he was, he supposed it was in his blood. The will to fight, to dominate was too strong; he had to let it out. He fought only against worthy fighters; he could care less about anyone else.

Terrence climbed into his space pod and left the destruction he had caused. It was time to go again, to find what he was searching for.


End file.
